Talk:Bartholio
Skills I have reason to believe Bartholio has a Passive Skill equipped when you fight him in Chapter 3. My evidence is a little technical, so please bear with me as I try to explain. When it comes to HP, there are roughly six kinds of enemies. Some have a fixed amount of HP, like The Dragon; some gain a bit of HP each level, like Monsters; some always enter battle with equipment that increases their HP, like Fallen Paladins and Oneironauts; some occasionally carry HP-boosting equipment, like female Centaurs; Aether Clones are so varied that calculating their HP is nearly impossible; and some enemies, like the World's Saviours, gain or lose HP based on their VIT. In Chapter 2, Bartholio's HP looks like this: There are effectively two parts to an enemy's HP: a base or level 1 value, and a growth value. The former tells you how much HP a hypothetical level 1 variant of that enemy would have. The latter tells you how much HP that enemy gains per level. For example, let's say you hacked Chapter 2 somehow. Maybe you were having trouble with the World's Saviours battle, so you removed all of their equipment and set their levels to 1. At that point, Bartholio would have 180 HP. If he gained a level during that fight, he would get 72 more. If, for some reason, you decided not to remove his equipment, Bartholio would instead start with 190 HP and gain an additional 76 per level. With that in mind, we can rewrite the above table to look like this: The interesting thing is, GreenBeads do not directly increase HP. They boost MDEF, increase Earth resistance, and raise VIT. Bartholio's base VIT is 18, but it becomes 19 with the GreenBeads equipped. In other words: Dividing Bartholio's HP at level 1 by his VIT yields 10, equipment or no. Doing the same for his HP growth always gives four. That is to say, his actual HP formula for Chapter 2 is: (VIT \times 10) + (VIT \times 4) \times (level - 1) Astute readers will note that I've only mentioned Chapter 2 so far. As you may have guessed, the same formula does not work in Chapter 3! Here are the new values: Let's start with Bartholio's new "base" values. Notice anything? Even though his VIT is the same, his level 1 and growth values are doubled! That would make his Chapter 3 formula: (VIT \times 20) + (VIT \times 8) \times (level - 1) Okay, but what about equipment? That Emerald Bangle gives Bartholio three more VIT, which should make his HP growth... 21 \times 8 = 168 That much is obvious, I'll admit. The real question is, how much HP does the formula give Bartholio at level 1? Well... 21 \times 20 = 420 ...as you can see, it doesn't match up. What gives? Unlike their "beady" counterparts, Emerald Bangles directly increase their wearer's HP, in addition to the VIT boost. However, that 30 point bonus is not nearly enough to account for the discrepancy. Worse, no other equipment raises HP or VIT. 21 \times 20 + 30 = 450 So where do those extra 90 points come from? This is just a guess, but... I think Bartholio has HP+20% equipped, or a similar effect at the least. This possibility is supported by the numbers, as shown below. What's more, the Emerald Bangle is one of two items to teach that skill; the other, Steel Plating, can only be equipped by Legion. 0.2 \times 450 = 90 Like I said, this is just conjecture based on data collected by one Firecrow91. However, I don't think it's too far-fetched, considering how unique Bartholio is compared to the rest of the enemies in MARDEK. DarthKitty (talk) 06:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Discussion If you want to call me an idiot or whatever, this is the place to do it! DarthKitty (talk) 06:02, January 18, 2016 (UTC)